gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tip of the Iceberg
New Weapons *Torque Bow New Enemies *Theron Guard Transcript (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: "Whoa." Augustus Cole: "Lookit all that juice!" Damon Baird: '"Hey, Marcus. How much do you think all that Imulsion’s worth?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"I don’t think I can count that high." '''Damon Baird: '"Finally! There it is." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Okay, here’s the plan. Dom, we’re going straight in. Cole, Baird, you two flank right and provide support. Above all, protect that resonator. You got it?" 'Damon Baird: '"Got it." 'Augustus Cole: '"You got it." '''Dominic Santiago: "You hear that? What the hell’s that sound?" Marcus Fenix: '''"It’s just the wind." '''Dominic Santiago: "Yeah, right. When’s the last time the wind said "Hostiles" to you? Uh… those aren’t Drones." Marcus Fenix: '"Ah, shit. Looks like they upgraded." '''Damon Baird (COM): '"They’re called Theron Guards." '''Dominic Santiago: "You think they know what we’re doing?" Marcus Fenix: '"Well, we’re not here to sell cookies. So they know something’s up. Let’s clear that station." '''Augustus Cole (COM): '"Oh, shit! I got some on me!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Guards are tougher than Drones! Faster, too!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"You think? I hadn’t noticed. Fall in!" '''Dominic Santiago: "Oh, my god, I can’t believe it! We did it!?" Marcus Fenix: '"Nice job. Okay, time to go home. Baird, you set up the resonator; we’ll get that elevator back online." (Cutscene) '''Marcus Fenix: '"Baird! Let’s go! Control, this is Delta. We’re clear. Resonator has been detonated." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "You did it, Marcus. Stand by. King-Ravens are en route." Augustus Cole (COM): '"So, are we going back to base?" '''Marcus Fenix: '"I guess so." 'Augustus Cole (COM): '"Good. ‘Cause I’m done." '''Dominic Santiago: "Food, man. Hot food. All day long." Col. Hoffman (COM): "Delta! Bad news. It didn’t work." Marcus Fenix: '"What do you mean, it didn’t work?" ''Flashback to the underground tunnels. 'Marcus Fenix (Flashback): '"Baird! Let’s go!" Back to present. '''Col. Hoffman (COM): "I mean that lousy Resonator didn’t deliver the goods. According to Anya, we’re missing data on, hell, I don’t know, most of the network! We’d need a hundred Resonators to map these tunnels." Damon Baird: '''"So what? We’ll use this instead." '''Dominic Santiago: "I’ll use it to smash your teeth in, how ‘bout that?" Damon Baird: '''"Shut up and look at it. Look, those are Locust tunnels, Fenix. You know I’m right." '''Dominic Santiago: "Where did you find that?" Damon Baird: '''"It popped on screen when I hacked in. The files were there." '''Col. Hoffman (COM): "Fenix! Report!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Anya. Are you seeing this?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Affirmative. Private Baird is correct. That Geobot is showing more tunnel data than the Resonator." Augustus Cole (COM): '''"Ah, this is bullshit!" '''Col. Hoffman (COM): "Give me a zero point on that data." Lt. Stroud (COM): "Sir, well… it came from East Barricade Academy. From his father’s house, specifically." Col. Hoffman (COM): "Whose father?" Lt. Stroud (COM): "Sergeant Fenix, sir." Col. Hoffman (COM): "You think you can still find your way back home, Fenix?" Marcus Fenix: '"Yes, sir." ''Camera pans down to the underground tunnels showing General RAAM overhearing the conversation through a Gear helmet who is held hostage. '''Col. Hoffman (COM): "Reroute those choppers, Lieutenant. They’re taking Delta to EBA… immediately." General Raam breaks the neck of the Gear and walks off. Walkthrough More mysteries found. Walk forward with the squad until a point-of-interest trigger shows you the location of the Torque Bow. It's probably worth picking up. The path splits at the top of the hill and you're urged to follow the left branch. However, the game itself has no control over which path you take. It is really your choice which path, but both paths will follow the same strategy. Before long, you'll be introduced to a new enemy type. Take cover. These new Locust soldiers called Theron Guards. They are tougher than usual, and many of them are armed with the same Torque Bow weapon you've got equipped. Be very careful against these guys, as one shot from the bow is enough to kill you on Hardcore and Insane. If you see an enemy readying the Torque Bow—you'll know it by the glowing dot that appears in front of them as well as the creepy whisper of the Theron that indicates he's loaded—stay crouched and wait for the shot to fire before peeking out to shoot back. You'll want to start the battle from the area below the pump station, taking cover and taking shots when you can. When you've run out of targets, approach the ramp that leads up to the pump station but don't actually run up it. Instead, get close and then retreat to take cover—usually, enemy Locust will spawn and charge after you. If you plan for them to, you can lure them to an area that's advantageous for you. Also keep in mind that the Torque Bow enemies don't have a quick shot to fire. They're a perfect victim for your Chainsaw as they're reloading. But some are Lancer wielder so watch out. When enemies stop coming down the ramp, make your way up to the pump station and slowly push towards the far end. Once you've cleared the station and regrouped with your squad, follow the point-of-interest trigger to activate an elevator and move on to the next act. Behind the Scenes *It was named Number 3 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Battles". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGSZ3i5CH1o&feature=channel Category:Gears of War walkthrough